A Separate Love
by DoubleTheTrouble22
Summary: What would life be like for Finny and Gene if Gene didn't let Finny fall out of the tree that fateful day? Find out here! FinnyxGene. (Or Ginny as my english teacher likes to call them. We do too) Note: This is a co-write with a friend who doesn't have an account, so it's posted all on here. It switches between Gene's PoV and Finny's PoV. Gene (Double) and Finny (Trouble)
1. Prologue

**_Author's notes: Hey guys. I'm Double a.k.a. Gene in this fanfic. My friend, Trouble or a.k.a. Finny is my partner in the writing. We got this split up. One chapter will be Gene's PoV and then it will be Finny's PoV and it will switch back and forth. We'll try to update as much as possible. I'm the grammar nazi, so you should expect it to take some time. Next chapter is a Finny chapter. Enjoy! Cheers everyone! ~ Double_**

**Prologue:**

**Gene's PoV**

**I moved the narrow limb of the tree just a bit. Just a small amount. Not meaning to shake the limb, out of my peripheral vision, I saw Finny start to lose his balance, his body starting to sway this way and that way. I saw him start to fall off the limb. "Finny!" I called out to him. I moved quickly across the limb and caught his hand in mine. I almost lost my balance and tumbled down with him. I used my other hand to hold on to the limb and regain my balance. I sat with each leg on either side of the thin limb and held my other hand out to the startled Finny dangling below me. He took my hand with haste and I started to pull him up onto the limb. I slid back farther on the limb and pulled him with me, so he could sit on the limb in front of me. As soon as we got situated on the limb, I went to let go of his hands, but Finny just gripped my hands tighter and restricted me from doing so.**

**I looked at Finny surprised, and said, "Finny, are you ok?"**

**He spoke quieter than I had ever heard him speak in his entire life. "Gene," he said. "You saved my life. I was about to fall to my death, and you saved my life."**

**'I wouldn't have had to save him if I hadn't shook the limb.' I thought to myself. I was taken out of my train of thought by another body's warm, strong arms around me. I looked in front of me and saw Finny's face a few inches away from mine, his head laid on my chest. He was crying into my chest. I was shocked. I had never seen Finny cry before. We had been roommates for quite a long time now, and I had never seen him cry.**

**"Thank you for saving my life, Gene," Finny spoke in between sobs and hiccups.**

**For some reason, my arms naturally wrapped around him, and my hands started rubbing his back to comfort him. He buried his face into my chest deeper. It took me a few minutes to say anything to Finny, but I eventually managed to get a "you're welcome" to pass my lips. Finny didn't answer me.**

**"Finny?" I said as I looked down and him. His eyes were closed and he had fallen asleep. I felt a smile spread across my lips. The warmth of his body on mine is a glorious feeling. Is it strange that I actually wish that I could be this physically close to Finny all the time? Do I feel more than this feeling of friendship towards him? No, that's ridiculous. I couldn't possibly feel more than a strong friendship with him. Could I?**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: Hello I am, too, also a grammar Nazi. I will be working on Finny's PoV . My name is Trouble and I am the partner of Double. I hope to get to update as much and as quick as I can, when I have the time. So enjoy our Fanfiction of Gene and Finny, or as we all like to call them, "Ginny." Post your reviews and tell us what you think please. ~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 1: A few days earlier**

**Finny's PoV. **

** Just as I was reaching the door to walk outside through the doors of Devon, I hear him call my name. I look back looking over my shoulder and there he is, my best pal in the world. "Hey, Finny what's up?" **

"**Oh, nothing much just walking to the tree. Want to come along?" I asked, for there was a brief moment of silence and hesitation before Gene finally answered. **

"**Yeah I'll come. Just give me a second, ok?" Gene said. We both walked off towards the direction of our lockers, which are only separated by two empty, never used, lockers. What are the odds, huh? **

**Just as we reach the lockers, a teacher came by and looked at us and said, "Aren't you two supposed to be at your dorms?" **

**I looked at the teacher and I leaned against the lockers and zipped down my jacket revealing my shirt tight against my skin and looked dreamily at the teacher and I replied by saying "Yeah, I know we just have to get something from our lockers." **

**The teacher replied, stunned, "Oh, ok then carry on." **

**I looked at Gene and he is smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I asked. **

"**Nothing, you always like to schmooze people." Then we start walking while Gene is still chuckling at me. This makes me smile to see how cute he looks while he's laughing, while I am looking at his face.**

** As we reached our lockers, the school sounds the alarm that it is about to close. **

"**We better hurry and get our stuff." Gene said. **

"**I know." A few minutes later the alarm sounds again, letting us know it will be closing in less than ten minutes. Run. Run. We can't be stuck in here it's not right. We just got to hurry and get to our meeting. Our club is called the **_**Super Summer Suicide Society Club. **_**A few minutes later we exit the building just in time for the security doors were closing. **

"**Whew, that was close," said Gene.**

"**What a rush!" I laugh. I just laugh to how dorky he is at times.**

** We make our way to the Tree. It will take us no longer than 15 minutes to get across the Football field, the Soccer field, and the big field in which we play Blitzball. Oh, what fun that game is. I had invented it along with Brinker, and Leper. We finally make for the tree and our friends are already there. **

"**Hey man, what's up?" Brinker asked. We high five each other, like best friends do. I look over at Gene and there he is, lonely, looking down at the ground, rolling a stone across the grass with his foot. The two guys are talking, and I looked up at the tree and looked at the river in front of it and looked at the dense woods. **

**Then, I said "Hey, guys. I have an idea. Want to go jumping in the river? We do it all the time, so why not do it on a hot summer day?" **

**Gene looks up at me and said, "What? Do we have to?" **

"**Yeah we have to. It's fun! Isn't it guys?" I said. Ha, oh what fun it is to feel the rush climbing the tree and walking across the limb and jumping into the cool river, feeling the coolness of the water on your hot sweaty skin. I take off my shirt and pants, and then started to climb the tree. Just as I was at the end of the limb that overlooks the river, Gene calls up to me **

"**Is this safe to be doing, Finny? Just be careful." **

"**I am being careful. Don't worry about me." I spread out my arms and jumped from the limbs and landed in the water. Oh, how odd the water feels on my whole body. Oh, man, it feels so good. The next thing I know is that I see someone jump in beside me and I see its Brinker. Then, I see Leper jump in beside Brinker. I look at the field and see Gene, looking in shock, staring at me. I thought to myself '**_**He's just overprotective, he's just making sure I am ok. I love him. I love him for who he is. He makes me feel special and I could never bear to lose him, but I don't know how he feels about me. He might not like me that way. Could he?'**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: Chapter 2 is here already? Wow, how time flies! We'll try to keep this a chapter a day thing going how it is. So, what do you think so far? Review please! Ok, enjoy this next chapter. I promise the real love will come soon. This is only the beginning. Cheers! ~Double**_

**Chapter 2: Same day**

**Gene's PoV.**

** I watched Finny closely in the river. His skin shined in the sunlight, his wet blonde locks shone brighter than the sun. He absent mindedly ruffled his hair with his fingers. His toned muscles in his arms flexed while he tossed his hair about with his fingers. He appeared to look like a Greek god in the river. I watched Finny not realizing that the others were getting out of the river. I kept looking at Finny when suddenly right in my view, Brinker stood there putting his pants back on. Brinker's nicely shaped rump was right in my view line. Brinker turns around and looks at me, my eyes still where his butt would be. **

"**Gene," he said to me. "Are you staring at my ass?" **

**I look up at his face. "You walked in my view line, and your ass just happened to be there. I wasn't staring." **

**He makes a face that he doesn't believe me. "That's what they all say, Forrester. That's what they all say." Leper and Brinker walk off together back to their dorms without saying anything else.**

** Finny finally gets out of the river. "Were you staring at Brinker's ass?" he asked me in a strange, yet almost jealous sounding tone. **

**I frowned at him and responded, "No, he walked right in front of my view point and his fat ass just happened to be there. I don't care for large asses." **

**Finny looks like he's lost in thought as he touches his own ass with one hand. I stare at him for a bit before I break him out of his thought. **

"**Finny?" I ask. He looks at me, hand still on his own butt. "What are you doing?" I ask him in an awkward tone. **

"**Just seeing the size of my butt," he says as he stops touching it and puts his hand by his side.**

** He grabs his clothes and pulls his pants on over his wet boxers, and slips his tight shirt on, the fabric clinging to his damp skin. He slips his jacket back on and leaves it unzipped. "Hey, I have an idea!" exclaims Finny in an excited tone. **

**I look at him and say, "And that idea is?" **

"**We should race back to our dorm," he says excited. "Can we, please?" He pouts his bottom lip out and looks at me with his charismatic, sparkling blue eyes. **

**I sigh and say, "Alright. We can race." A small squeal passes Finny's lips as he gets in his starting position. I get into my own starting position. **

**Finny glances over at me, a wide smile on his lips. "Ready?" he asks. I nod my head towards him. "Ready….set..go!" he yells and starts running before I start. **

**I start running as fast as I can behind him. I become focused on passing Finny that I don't notice him slip behind me. I start to run out of steam, so I run slower. I feel someone jump onto my back, wrapping their arms around my neck and their legs around my waist. I almost lose my balance and fall backwards, but I stay upright.**

"**I win!" yells Finny, who's now on my back. **

"**No you didn't!" I exclaim. **

"**Yes I did!" he yells. "The objective was to trick your opponent and jump on their back first." **

**I look back at him, slightly annoyed. "You never said that," I say to him. **

"**It's because I just thought of it," he says. **

**I frown at him, thinking, 'And of course he only tells me this now.' **

**He looks at me apologetically and says, "I'm sorry, Gene. You still have to carry me back to our dorm room though." **

"**It's ok, and I know," I tell him. I sigh and start walking with Finny clinging on to me tightly. He rests his chin on top of my head, and has his arms folded over the top part of my chest. I smile slightly and blush a little bit. 'Why does he act so adorable?' I think to myself. 'Could I possibly love him more than our friendship? That's crazy though, isn't it?'**

**We reach our dorm room within fifteen minutes of leaving the river. 'At least no one saw us walking around like this,' I think to myself. I put Finny down, who almost fell asleep on the walk back. He takes off his jacket, his now damp shirt and slips his damp pants off. I sit down on my bed and try to not watch him. He then slips off his soaked boxers, revealing his entire body to me. I feel my cheeks become warmer as I look at him. I had only seen Finny fully unclothed a few times, and that's because I walked in on him changing after a shower. His skin glowed brightly, and all his muscles were nicely toned. He turned around to go into his drawers and search for clean clothes. I tried not to watch him, but it became too tempting for me to pass up. He was bending down and searching through his drawers. I felt my own cheeks become even redder as I watched him. I felt strange watching him change. **

**He turned around and started putting a new pair of boxers. He stared at me strange. "Gene?" he said. "Are you ok?" **

**I looked at him, and blushed more from embarrassment. 'Crap,' I thought. 'He saw me watching him change. He probably thinks I'm gay now.' **

"**I just remembered something," I said nervously, walking over to my desk. "I have homework to finish." I sat down at my desk. **

"**But we didn't get any homework tonight," Finny said. **

"**Well then," I said. "I have to study for that Latin test tomorrow." **

"**But tomorrow is Saturday," Finny said, slightly confused with my strange behavior. "Whatever," I say. I go into my drawer and search for my pajamas while **

**Finny finishes dressing in his own. I get my own pajamas out and change into them. I crawl into my bed, and Finny sits on his own across the room from mine. I close my eyes even though it's not lights out yet. **

"**Don't you want to talk, Gene?" Finny asks me. He talks to me every night right **

**before we go to sleep. **

"**I sigh and answer, "Not really, Finny. I'm really tired." **

"**But Gene," he says in a somewhat whiny tone." **

"**Goodnight Finny," I say sternly. He stops talking after that, and I hear him crawl **

**into his own bed. We both drift off to sleep before the lights even go out.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Authors notes: Hey guys. Welcome back to A Separate Love. I might not be as a good of a writer as Double because this is my first time writing a book. We hope you have enjoyed our story so far. Keep up with the reviews and tell us what you think. You guys are great! ~ Trouble.**_

**Chapter 3: A couple days later**

**Finny's PoV**

** Only as if class cannot be over faster. I am so bored. **_**'I hate Spanish'**_** I thought to myself. '**_**It is so hard.**_**' I look over to my left and I see Gene copying down notes faster than a Cheetah can hunt down a gazelle. What a dork he is. After what it felt was a lifetime the bell rang for dismissal for lunch and then after lunch we have free time, which is when we go to the tree and hang out or go to the field to play blitzball. Today for lunch we have cheeseburger on whole wheat bun, ice cream sandwich, french fries, milk or juice of our choice, and also we have a side of vegetables of our choice. **

**When Gene and I met up in the cafeteria I noticed Gene looked so worried, so I walked over to our table in which he sat down at and I asked him "What's wrong, Gene?"**

"**Oh, nothing. I'm just stressed out over the damn spanish studying. I have never studied more vocabulary words at once, and now I have to do a quiz on it in a couple of days. God! This is hard." **

**Then I wrapped my arms around him and I said "Itb's okay, you just have to relax. Why don't we skip lunch and go to the tree for a little? Or even play blitzball?" **

**Gene looked up at me and then looked back at his Spanish paperwork and then he said "Blitzball first and then we go to the tree. Is that okay with you, Finny?" **

**I replied "It sure is."**

** Just as we finished our french fries, Gene and I went off with Brinker, Leper and a couple of other friends to play blitzball in the field near the tree. We played blitzball for at least a good hour to an hour and a half. I am so sweaty and now I took off my shirt. When I did this, Brinker did it too. We looked at each other and then smiled. I looked over at Gene and I found him staring at me, only as if his face shows a little bit of jealousy and anger all in one. Then he gets hit in the face with the ball. Hard. So hard that I think that I can feel his pain. **

**I run over to him and I yell "Gene!" **

**He sits up and he says "I'm okay it just stings a little." **

**We all laugh it off. I was really scared there a moment. I didn't know I care for him that much. Do I like him more than I think I do? Is that even possible? I don't know. I just don't know. **

** Brinker, Leper, Gene and I all head towards the tree. The other couple of friends left because they were tired and hot. **

**I take off my clothes and I said "Gene, you are going to climb this tree today and you are gonna do it now." **

**He looks at me in shock and he says "No. Why should I do it?! I don't want to. I'm afraid of heights." **

**I said "Come on its okay, just try not to look down I will be here right with you. If you have any problems I'll be here to help you okay?" **

**Gene finally replied after two minutes of thinking, "Okay." **

**We both are finally undressed and we climb the tree. My heart is racing. I am afraid Gene will have a panic attack and end up falling off the limb and end up hurting himself. I am so scared for him. I am either scared for him or I care for him a little too much. I finally reach the top of the limb and started to walk across. Just as I was starting to raise my arms to balance myself, I feel the limb shake. I slightly lose my balance, but I catch myself just in time. My heart is thumping so loudly and so hard, I think people would be able to hear it miles away. The limb shakes again just as Gene gets up on top of it. I turn around to face him but Gene shakes the limb again just as he was trying to stand on the limb, only two feet away from me. He shook the limb again for the fourth time and I lost my footing on one of my feet and then I slip and fall. Just as I was falling I hear Brinker and Leper gasp and scream my name. **

**I scream and held onto the branch and I was slipping again because I didn't get a firm grip on the limb and finally I scream "Gene!" **

**The next thing I realized was that I was being pulled up onto the limb and I noticed it was Gene pulling me up after what felt like a lifetime hanging onto the limb, just seconds away from having my fate be determined. I lean against his warm and sweaty skin. I never felt so safe in his arms before. I held his hands and I didn't want to let go. **

**Gene spoke really quiet "Finny, are you okay?" **

**I replied "Gene" "You saved my life. I was about to fall to my death, and you saved my life. Thank you." **

**My heart is thumping so hard I felt it in the back of my throat. I lean my head against Gene's chest and I felt his heart thumping as hard as mine. I hold onto him as hard as I can and I realized he was the first and only person to have saved my life. **

**I started to cry and then I tried to say "Thank you for saving my life, Gene." between sobs and hiccups. **

**I hear Gene say something but it sounds distant. I think I'm falling asleep. I **_**am **_**falling asleep. We stayed on top of the tree together while our hearts beat together and create a cadence. I realized I do love Gene. I do love him and I never want to let him go. **_**Ever.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes: I don't really have anything to say. Review and enjoy everyone! Cheers! ~Double**_

**Chapter 4: Same day**

**Gene's PoV**

** Finny fell asleep against me up in the tree. I watched him sleep peacefully for a moment. Then, a thought occurred to me. 'How am I gonna get him out of this tree?' I thought to myself. 'He's asleep, and he's gonna be hard to move from all the way up here. I don't want to wake him either. I guess I have no choice though.' **

**I shake Finny lightly and say, "Finny, wake up." **

**He mumbles something, but I can't make it out. I keep shaking him and saying softly, "Finny, wake up." **

**He tightens his arms around me and starts to wake up some. "What?" I hear him say quietly into my chest. **

"**We need to get out of the tree," I say back. "You need to wake up though." **

**He looks at me with sparkling blue eyes. "Can't you just carry me down, Gene?" he says in a dreamy tone he usually uses when he schmoozes someone. **

**I shake my head and say, "I don't think I can, Finny." **

**He starts to get up off of me slowly, sliding further out on the limb, so I can climb down. I start to slowly climb down out of the tree, Finny following behind me. We reach the ground and we start putting our clothes back on. I look around as I dress. **

"**Hey," I say to Finny. **

**He looks at me and says, "What?" **

"**Where did Brinker and Leper go?" I ask. Finny looks around and shrugs his shoulders. 'Oh well,' I think to myself.**

** We finish getting dressed and I start heading back toward our dorm since it's getting late now. I don't see Finny at my side. Suddenly, I feel arms wrap around my waist, and someone lay their head on my upper back. **

"**I'm tired, Gene," I hear Finny say into my back. **

"**I know," I reply somewhat sympathetically. **

"**Can you carry me back?" he asks in his dreamy tone. **

'**It's hard to say no to that voice,' I think to myself. "Alright, I say. "Hop onto my back." **

**Without much time in between my last word, Finny hops onto my back, and I hold him up with my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I start to walk back to our dorms. Finny lays his head on my shoulder and starts to fall asleep again. I look over at him, his blonde hair fallen in front of his eyes. I push his hair away from his eyes and tuck it behind his ear. I gaze upon his sleeping figure. **_**'Maybe I do love Finny,' **_**I think to myself. **_**'Maybe he means much more to me than I think he does.'**_

** I walk us back to our dorm. I look at the clock on the wall. '7:45 PM,' I think to myself. 'We missed dinner. Oh well.' I set Finny down on his bed and I walk over to my own desk and start studying for the Spanish quiz we have. 'I hate spanish so much,' I think to myself as I study the vocabulary words. I study for about ten minutes before I stop and start working on my Trigonometry homework. Footsteps come over to where I'm sitting and a hand rests on my shoulder. **

"**Whatcha working on?" I hear Finny ask behind me. **

"**Trigonometry," I answer him, writing numbers down on my paper. **

"**Oh," he answers. "I didn't finish mine yet." **

"**Do you plan on finishing it?" I ask him, only half paying attention to him. **

**He pauses for a moment. "Not really," he says to me. **

"**That's fine then," I answer him. **

"**You're not paying attention, are you,** **Gene?" he asks me somewhat upset. **

"**No Finny. I'm not fully paying attention to you," I answer.**

** He snatches my pencil out of my hand. I look back at him. **

"**Finny," I say sternly. "Give me my pencil back." **

**He smirks at me and says, "No," in a nonchalant tone. I stand up and walk towards him. **

"**Give it back," I say again. **

"**You're gonna have to get it from me," he says, still smirking at me. **

**I walk over to him and try to take it back from him. He moves his arm quickly and out of my reach. I keep trying to get my pencil back from him. **

"**I need my pencil back, Finny," I say to him, my tone of voice warning him. **

"**Wrestle it from me then," he says. **

**Before I have time to answer, Finny pins me to the ground. His hands force my arms down and he kneels on my stomach. I try to push him off, but he stays solidly on top of me. **

"**Damn Finny," I say to him. "You're heavier than you look." **

**He smirks wider at me. "I'm also stronger," he says in a dominant tone. **

"**Alright," I say. "I'll give you that one. Just give me my pencil back." **

**He looks at me. "Fine," he says. "But I want something in return." **

**I frown at him. "What do you want, Finny?" I ask him. **

"**First, do my trigonometry homework for me," he says. I nod to him, which says that that's fine. "And after that…." **

**I cut him off from the rest of his sentence. "Woah. After?" I say. "I'm only doing one thing for you." **

**He sighs loudly. "Fine," he says. "The teacher will just know you did it for me anyway. Everyone knows I never do my homework. Anyways, when he sees it's all right, he'll definitely know you did it for me since you're one of the only kids that can get all the answers right. You are one of the smartest kids in school." **

**I look at him. 'He thinks I'm one of the smartest kids in school?' I think to myself. 'Wow, that's really nice of him.'**

** I keep thinking of what Finny said about me. Suddenly, I hear Finny's voice break my trade of thought. **

"**Are you not paying attention to me again, Gene?" he asks annoyed. He moves his face down close to mine and says quietly and a bit bitter, "I don't like when you do that." **

**I freeze in my place. 'His face is so close to mine,' I think. I look into his blue eyes. They appear to show that he's a bit annoyed with me. As quickly as he moves his face toward mine, he moves it away. **

"**What do you want me to do for you?" I ask. **

"**Just do my trigonometry homework for me, ok?" he says in a bitter tone. **

**I nod my head at him. He gets off of me and gives me my pencil back. **

"**Thanks," I say when he gives it back. **

"**Whatever," he answers. **

**I sit back down at my desk and start doing my homework again. Finny walks over and puts his own paper on the desk. **

"**Thanks," I say. **

**He walks back to his bed and sits on it.**

** I work in complete silence for about half an hour and finish both of our papers. I give Finny back his paper. **

"**Thanks," he says still a bit annoyed. I can't take him being so quiet anymore. **

"**Are you mad at me?" I blurt out. **

**He looks at me surprised. "A bit," he says. "But I'll be ok, I promise." He puts a little smile on his face. **

"**Ok," I say. **

"**It doesn't matter what I said anyway," Finny adds quickly after my ok. **

**I stare at him curiously. 'Does he love me? I ask myself. 'That's crazy. He's Finny. Why would he love me? I'm just….I'm just…..**_**Gene.**_**'**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's notes: Hey guys. Welcome back! I hope you guys really like this chapter! It comes with a good ending and a good twist! Reviews please and enjoy! ~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 5: The following week**

**Finny's PoV**

** Considering Gene pissed me off I still like him. He's always trailing off like that and staring at nothing and not paying attention to me. Maybe I like his attention. It makes me feel special. The next morning when I woke up I saw Gene getting dressed. I saw him putting on a pair of underwear so I saw his little, cute, and tiny rump. I suddenly feel a blush run to my cheeks and got a little hard looking at him. Naked. I pretended I was still asleep. Gene always gets up very early in the morning to get ready and to eat breakfast and work on any last bit of homework. I looked out our window and I saw it was snowing. I smiled because I like snow since Brinker and I came up with the idea of a winter carnival for next week but I don't think we will be doing the carnival due to the school's financial problems. We won't have enough money to be able to set up and get it ready with all of the electricity and prizes and merchandise. It just won't work but we will hope for the best. I look at the clock and it reads **_**6:45 A.M. **_**Suddenly I fall back to sleep and wake up when the alarm went off at seven o'clock. I looked around the room for Gene and he wasn't there. **

** I get up and get dressed in a pink tight shirt and khaki pants and head down to breakfast. I found Gene already eating with Brinker and Leper. Leper was deep in a conversation with Brinker and I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could make out the word "Enlisting." I walk over to our table very curiously and very anxiously and scared. **

**My heart was thumping real hard and real fast and I look at Leper and said " W-who's enlisting? W- w-why?" I realized I was stuttering so I took a deep breath and said "What's happening here?" **

**Leper looks at me and said "Brinker and I are thinking about enlisting to join the war." **

**I looked at them in shock. My heart stopped. I could not believe what my two best friends are thinking about trying to go to enlist to join the war. I look at Gene and he has a solemn look on his face and I knew he didn't want them to go either. **

**I ask Gene, "Do you approve of this, Gene?" **

**He said, "Of course not!" he said. **

**I looked at Leper and said to him "Why are you going to enlist?" **

**He said, "I love the snow and I want to go skiing. I heard that if you enlist for a special part in the war you get to go skiing in the Alps. You know how much I love being outside and being active. This is the thing for me, Finny." **

**I look at him and I look at the floor and I mumble "Okay. It's your decision but tell us before you go to leave though. Okay?" **

"**Okay, Finny."**

** I walk off to class. 'I hate spanish' I thought to myself. It's just too hard. After spanish I have trigonometry. **

"**Oh what fun it is to have trigonometry. I suck at it. When are we ever gonna use trigonometry in life; this is stupid!" I said to myself as I was walking into the classroom. **

**After trigonometry I have gym. I have Brinker in my class with me. I go to the locker room and of course Brinker and my lockers are next to each other. Gym is my favorite class. I get to work out and be active. I also like the free time before class and before we leave the locker room to get a chance to look at **_**Playboy**_** magazines with the other guys. I go to my locker and I start to get dressed and Brinker undresses in front of me. I start to feel good looking at how tight his boxers are against his rump. I start to get a boner. Full on hard boner. **

**Brinker turns around and looks at me and says "Are you looking at my ass?" and laughs while saying "Oh my God! You have a boner! Oh my God!" **

**I clamp my hands around his mouth and use my shirt to cover my hard-on. Brinker starts laughing louder and everyone starts to stare at me and him. I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life. After gym class I take a shower and get dressed and head off to the tree with Brinker. **

**Brinker comes up to me and he says "So you like what you saw or are you just horny?" **

**I look at him and I said "I was just thinking about girls and got a little hard. Okay? Nothing else I swear!" **

**Brinker looks at me as if he was studying my face and as if he was taking mental notes of my every move I make. He looks at the tree and looks back at me and says "Finny, I have to tell you something. Can you promise not to tell anyone? I know I can trust you." **

**I look at him with such intensity and said, with sincerity "Sure, Brinker. Anything. You can tell me anything." **

**Brinker looks at me and was about to tell me something before I realized Gene was running towards us screaming "Finny! Brinker! Finny! I have to tell you something!" **

**We start running towards him. Scared. **

**We finally meet up and Gene says, out of breath, "Leper… Leper.. is.." **

"**What?! What about Leper?" I say. **

**Gene finally starts to catch his breath a little. "Leper is gone." **

"**What do you mean gone?" Brinker proclaims. **

"**He enlisted to go off to war and he left in the afternoon already. I guess they needed people in the war real bad that they shipped him off this fast!" **

**Brinker and I look at each other, in shock, as to what Gene told us, our hearts sank to the bottom of our chest. Our best friend is gone. Gone off to join the War like he said he wanted to do.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: Welcome back everyone! Enjoying the story so far? Review and tell us how we're doing. We really want to hear from you. The plot twist continues for a couple more chapters so hold on tight! This is a very long chapter. Cheers! ~ Double**_

**Chapter 6: Two weeks later**

**Gene's PoV**

** It's been two weeks since Leper enlisted and left us. We could tell he was gone. Everything we looked at made us upset. We hadn't been outside unless if we had to since he left because nature reminds us of Leper. Brinker seemed the most upset that Leper was gone. I understand why. Leper was his roommate, so it must be strange to not see him every day. It's strange for all of us not seeing him every day.**

** I walked into my dorm after class. Finny didn't return yet. I had lots of homework to do, so I sat down at my desk and took my Latin homework out. I noticed an envelope on my desk that was addressed to me. It had no return address on it. I picked up the envelope and opened it and pulled a letter out. I opened it and began to read it. It said:**

_**Dear Gene,**_

_** I have escaped and need help. I am at Christmas location. You understand. No need to risk address here. My safety depends on you coming at once.**_

_** Your best friend,**_

_** Elwin Leper Lepellier**_

** I stared at the letter for a while. **_**'Did Leper escape boot camp or something?'**_** I wondered to myself. I dropped the envelope on the floor accidently and saw some money fall out of it. I picked up the money. **_**'$10,'**_** I thought to myself. **_**'Just enough for a two way ticket to Leper's home. **_**I picked up the envelope and slid the letter and money back in the envelope. Just in time too. Finny walked in right after I did so. I quickly put the envelope in a drawer. **

"**Hey," Finny said only half-excitedly. **

"**Hey," I answered back. He sat on his bed and sighed loudly. **

"**I miss Leper," he said. **

"**I know," I answered. **_**'Tonight,'**_** I thought to myself. **_**'I'll leave for Leper's tonight after Finny falls asleep.'**_

…

** I pretended to be asleep long before Finny fell asleep. I left Devon and headed for the train station. I got a ticket for a two way trip to Vermont. I boarded the train and rode for a long while to Leper's home. When the train arrived, I got off and walked the rest of the way to Leper's home. **

** I approached the door and was about to knock, but the door opened just as my knuckles were about to meet it. It was Leper. **

"**Oh good," he said. "You're here. Come in." **

**I walked into his house and led me to the dining room. We sat down at the table. **

"**So," I said to him. "Why did you mail me to come here?" **

**He looked at me and said bluntly, "I escaped Gene. I escaped this damn war. It was trying to take me hostage, and I fought it." **

**I looked at him surprised and thought, 'What happened to Leper?' **

"**You think I'm crazy, don't you Gene?" **

**I look at him. "What?" I say. **_**'Can he read my mind?' **_**I think. **

"**Admit it, Gene! You think I'm crazy!" he said, suddenly angered with me. I look at him. "Stop hiding what you're really thinking and what you really want! I know what you want, Gene!" **

"**No you don't!" I say. "You're crazy!" **

**He stands up and slams his hands on the table. "I know how you feel Gene! Just admit it!" he screamed at me. "You love him with a passion! Don't deny it!" **

**I stand up. "What are you talking about?! You're just crazy!" I repeat to him. **

"**I know how it feels Gene! Because I love Brinker how you love Finny!" he says, with emphasis on the word 'love'. **

'_**He really is crazy,'**_** I say to myself. **

**He suddenly calms down. He then bluntly says, "I want to go back to Devon with you." **

"**What? Why?" I ask. **

**He looks me in the eye. "I want to see Brinker one last time." **

**I stare at him oddly, but I don't argue with him. "Alright," I say. **

"**One last time," Leper repeats to himself. **

'_**What does he mean by that?'**_** I wonder. **

**He already had his bag packed. We leave immediately to head back to Devon on the next train. He buys a one way ticket back to Devon. **

"**Aren't you coming home, Leper?" I ask him. **

**He looks at the ground and says, "No, Gene. I'm not." **

**I look at him for a bit. "Ok then," I say unsure of what to say to that. **

**We board the train and ride back to Devon. We stay silent the whole time. I look at him looking out the window. I don't even know what to say to him, so I don't try to strike up a conversation.**

…

**We make it back to Devon at **_**7:30 AM**_**. I walk to my dorm with Leper following behind me. **

"**I'm going to go see Brinker," he says as he starts to walk away from me and walk toward his old dorm. I walk back to my dorm and see Finny sitting on his bed with a worried expression on his face. **

"**Gene!" he says as I enter the room. He instantly gets up and walks over to me and hugs me tight. "Where were you?" he says. "I was so worried." **

**I hug him back since I'm cold from walking back from the train station. "Leper wanted me to visit him. He's at home now," I say. **

**Finny looks at me. "He's home already? Why?" he asks. **

"**He's says that he escaped the war," I say. "But, I really think that they were gonna give him a Section 8. The war changed him. He's insane now."**

**Finny looks at me long and hard. "Leper? Insane? That's ridiculous, Gene." **

"**No it isn't," I say. "He's crazy now." **

**I hear running down the hall. Two sets of footsteps, one following the other. The room to our dorm flies open. **

"**Finny! Leper's back!" yells Brinker excitedly. Leper stands next to him in the doorway. **

"**Leper!" yells Finny as he lets go of me and heads over to Leper. "How are you, buddy?" **

**Leper looks at him. "That war gets to you," he says. "Whatever you do, never join the war. It kills you." **

**All three of us looked at him strange. **_**'Alright then,'**_** I think to myself.**

**The four of us hang out for a while, just like we did just a few weeks ago. It felt nice to have us all back together. The happiest of the four was Brinker, then Finny, then myself. Something was very off about Leper though. He acted as if he had one reason he came here, but he wouldn't say what it was. When Brinker and Leper went to leave, Leper approached Finny. **

"**It's been nice being friends with you, Finny," he said. **

**Finny smiled and said, "The same to you, Leper." **

'_**That was odd,'**_** I think to myself. **

**Finally, Leper approaches me. "Don't lose sight of what you want, Gene," he said. He looks over at Finny, signaling Finny to me. "Don't let him get away from you. Stay gold buddy." He walked back over to Brinker and they left. **

'_**What does he mean by that?'**_** I ask myself. **_**'There's something Leper isn't saying to us.'**_

…**...**

**It had been 9 hours since I had got back with Leper. I hadn't seen Brinker and Leper since they left our dorm room after staying and talking for about half an hour. It was Saturday and we just sat in our dorm because I said it was too cold for the two of us to be outside. I was sitting on my bed and Finny was sitting next to me. He was twirling a pencil and talking to me about how happy he was that Leper was back and that this would be just like old times. **_**'Old times was two weeks ago, Finny,**_**' I thought to myself as he talked. I heard running and loud sobbing coming down the hall. Our door flung open and Brinker walked in sobbing loudly. He looked like a mess. His face and eyes were red from crying. **

"**What's wrong, Brinker?" Finny asked very concerned. **

"**Leper….Leper...Leper is….!" Brinker cried, unable to get the words to come out. **

**I stand up. "He's what!?" I ask, very worried myself now. **

"**He's dead!" Brinker yelled, crying even harder. Finny and I both stare at him in shock. **

"**He's….dead?" Finny says in a depressing tone as if he's about to cry. Brinker nods his head. **

"**I can even take you to him," he says. **

"**Take us," I say bluntly. Brinker looks at me, and silently walks out and starts to lead us to Leper.**

**We walk down the deserted halls. Finny had started to cry as we walked there as well. I didn't cry at the thought. I wasn't even upset. **_**'He did this to himself,'**_** I think to myself. **_**'It's his own damn fault he's dead.' **_**Brinker leads us to an old abandoned maid's closet. He went to open the door, but then he stopped. **

"**Gene," he said to me. "You open it. I can't do it again." **

**I open the door slowly. The first thing I see is Leper's limp, lifeless body laying on the floor. The shock suddenly hits me hard. Seeing him there dead….was hard. Something hit me then. Everything he said to me earlier. He wanted to see Brinker one last time, the war kills you? He was telling us he was going to commit suicide. He was telling me he was going to commit suicide. I saw a small bottle in the corner of the closet. I stepped over what was left of Leper and picked up the bottle. I read the label. It said **_**Zoloft. **_

"**Oh my god," I thought out loud. "Leper killed himself by overdosing on an antidepressant." **

**This only made Brinker weep louder. I looked at him. He was kneeling next to Leper, crying over his body. **

"**How did you find him?" I ask curiously, like I'm a crime investigator. Brinker looks up at me with tears in his eyes. **

"**I was walking through the halls looking for him, and I saw that this abandoned maid's closet's door was open slightly. I opened the door and I found him dead," he said, crying harder on his last word. **

"**How long was he gone?" I ask. **

"**He said about four hours ago that he was going to the bathroom. Then, he said goodbye to me. I wasn't sure why he did at the time, but now I know why," he answered. He went back to crying over Leper' body after that.**

**I thought I would have cried right then and there, but I didn't shed a tear. I was too shocked to. I felt so stupid. **_**'I could have stopped Leper,'**_** I thought to myself. **_**'If I would have only realized. Would he still be alive? Would my help even matter? **_

**Brinker stood up and wiped his eyes. "Finny," he said. "Can I talk to you alone?" **

**Finny wiped his own eyes. "Sure," he said. They walked into the hall. **

**I stayed in the closet and looked at Leper's limp body. **_**'Damn it, Leper,' **_**I thought to myself. **_**'Why did you have to do this? You had so much to live for. I feel like I have so little. I have Finny. That's all I have. I have my love for Finny to keep me going. Wait, I just said that I loved Finny didn't I? I did say that. I really do love Finny.' **_

**I stop thinking of Finny and think of Leper. I feel my cheeks get hot and my eyes get misty. I fall to my knees and start to cry. I finally cry for Leper. I can't hold my emotions in anymore. If you do, you fall apart. You fall apart just like Leper did. You fall apart and end everything.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Authors notes: Hey guys I'm new here but I am trying to get used to this site. Wow! I can't believe by how many viewers we have so far! Keep up with the views and tell your friends about us!~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 7: Two days later**

**Finny's PoV**

**It was cloudy and raining outside. 'What a gloomy day.' I thought to myself. At the Funeral Home it felt like it was going on forever. It was very sad and eerily looking place with the weather and everyone wearing black. My friends and family and Leper's friends and family and Brinker's friends and family and a whole bunch of people from school came to Leper's funeral. I couldn't help but not leave Leper's side. My tears fall from the corner of my eyes to my chin is a slow and steady stream. I can't help but not stop looking over my dead best friend's cold body. I feel bad for him. I walk away from his coffin and turn around to face him one last time. I walk towards the coffin and close the lid. I fall over the coffin and sob in tears. **

"**Why?! Why Leper?! Why did you leave us?!" I sob.**

" **It's not fair!" I screamed at the coffin. I hit the coffin in anger and started to kick it and scream fanatics at Leper while Brinker is holding me back and pulling me away from Leper. I turn around and face Brinker and and hugged him so hard that thought I could break his bones and sobbed right into his chest. I feel so lonely. I look up through teary eyes and I see Gene crying into his hands and I swear that I just saw Leper standing right next to him. It is just not normal and not the same without Leper with us anymore. Nothing will ever be the same. After the Viewing we went and carried his coffin into a hearse and went to his gravesite and buried him. I was the first person to put a shovel of dirt into his grave. Gene was next and Brinker was after Gene.**

**We finally headed home after the Funeral. Brinker went to his dorm and I went to mine and Gene went to take a shower. He got his bath supplies and headed off to the shower in our bathroom. Shortly after he shut the door I got undressed and was standing in only my underwear and I heard a knock on my door.**

"**Who is it?" I say. **

"**It's Brinker. Can I come in?" He asked. **

**I said "Yeah, sure you can. Come in." **

**He opens the door slowly and closed the door after he got inside. I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt and I saw Brinker was still in his funeral clothes. **

"**Why didn't you get out of your funeral clothes?" I asked. **

**Brinker's eyes are red and puffy from crying a lot at the funeral. I bet we all look just as bad as he does. **

"**I have to tell you something and I have never had the time to tell you. Remember when we were at the tree and I was trying to tell you something before Gene interrupted?" Brinker asked. **

**I look at Brinker with curiosity. "Yeah. What **_**were**_ **you going to tell me? I forgot all about that."**

**Brinker looked at me and said "I love Leper." **

**I said to Brinker "Yeah we all do. We all miss him too." **

"**No!" Brinker yelled. Then he said softly, "No. It's not like that. I **_**love **_**Leper. We were dating. As in I was Bisexually dating Leper. I am Bi. Okay?" **

**I stared at him in shock. Then I thought to myself 'I love Gene. I **_**love **_**Gene like Brinker loves Leper.' I have never admitted that to myself before. I look over to the bathroom door and was expecting Gene to be standing there but he's not.**

"**Can I tell you something too? It's a secret as well." I said.**

"**Yes. Make it even with secrets here." He laughs. I smile because I needed some cheering up today. I laugh too. Even at a stupid sentence as that.**

"**Okay." I take a deep breath and I said "I think I have some feelings towards Gene like you do with Leper." I close my eyes out of fear of what Brinker would say next. **

**He said, "I know you do. It's that obvious. I kind of figured you guys are perfect for each other."**

**I open my eyes really fast and stared at Brinker in shock. How could he know this? Is it that obvious? Maybe he finally knew when he caught me staring at his rump in gym class. I cannot believe that he thinks me and Gene are perfect together! 'Is it true?' I thought to myself. **

**I looked at Brinker and I said, "Is it that obvious?" I let out a deep, long, exasperated sigh.**

"**No. I didn't really think about it until I saw you looking at my butt in gym class. Also, I knew it for sure when I thought of how you two are always like around each other and by the way you two were cuddling each other in the tree." he said. **

**Is Gene like me too? Does Gene even like me like I like him? Does this mean I am Gay? Does this mean I am Bisexual? I don't know. I just don't know. Gene finally turns off the shower and I hear him get out. He comes out of the bathroom and I see the steam come out of the bathroom and I see Gene walk out wet and his towel is wrapped around him. He looks up and he stops abruptly and lets out a small gasp when he saw us staring at him.**

"**Oh. I didn't know there was a party." Gene says. He goes towards his dresser and pulls on a pair of underwear by sliding under the towel and up his leg and slides it up. **

"**I can't get dressed in there. It's too hot and steamy and I can't undress out here with you two staring at me." He says jokingly with a smile.**

**He then takes off the towel and puts on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He sits down on his bed and picks up a book and starts reading. He puts the book down and he says,**

"**So what were you two talking about?"**

"**Nothing." Brinker and I say at the same time.**

"**It doesn't sound like nothing if you two are here and talking alone and saying 'Nothing' at the same time." Gene laughs and says, "What's really going on?"**

**I said "We were talking about… Leper." **

**Gene looks down and says, "Oh. Sorry to ask." **

**I could tell he was about to cry. 'It almost seems like he thinks it's his fault that Leper died' I thought to myself. 'That's ridiculous. Or is it? I don't know. **

**Brinker looks at me and says, "Well I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight."**

"**Goodnight." I say.**

"**Goodnight." says Gene.**

**Brinker leaves the room and I turn off the lights and Gene turns on his bedside lamp.**

"**Want to talk?" Gene asks.**

"**Not really. I'm tired. Today was a long day for all of us. Please not tonight. Okay?" I said tirelessly. My heart is pounding. I never knew I liked him like that.**

"**Okay. Goodnight." He says. He turns off the lamp and puts his book on the floor. I turn to my side and face the wall. What if he likes me? What will I do? I guess I like him. I mean, I guess I **_**love**_ **him. I love… **_**Gene.'**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I know that this is a Finny chapter and that Trouble usually writes those, but today, I'll be writing this Finny chapter. You'll see why then. Review and enjoy! We want to hear from you! Cheers! ~ Double**_

**Chapter 8**

**Finny's PoV**

** I woke up that morning after the funeral. We have classes today, and I had to get up and get a shower. My alarm went off at **_**6:45 AM.**_** I shut it off and got up. I looked over at Gene's bed, and to my surprise, he was still asleep. He usually wakes up long before I do. I get my things to take a shower and headed into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothing and hopped into the warm shower. The water feels so wonderful cascading down my body when it's so cold like it is this time of year. I finish in about ten minutes, and I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I open the bathroom door and I instantly get goosebumps. I quickly go to my drawer and get a pair of underwear out. I let my towel fall to the floor as I pull them on. Only then do I realize that Gene woke up and was looking at me. I look at him and quickly pull my underwear up.**

** "Morning," I say to him, pretending that this moment didn't just happen.**

** "Morning," he replies, stretching and yawning. He gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom. "I gotta pee," he says just before closing the door.**

** "Ok," I respond. **_**'That was awkward,'**_** I think. '**_**Why does him seeing me naked bother me now? It never bothered me before, so it shouldn't bother me now.'**_** I think a bit about the situation. **_**'Oh,'**_** I think. **_**'Everything feels different now between us. Well, my feelings for him are different anyway.'**_

** I search for my pink shirt and a pair of khakis. I pull them on. Gene walks out of the bathroom, the minty smell of toothpaste following him. He searches through his own drawer for clothes. I make my bed since we lost the maids this school year due to budget cuts. When I turn back to Gene, he's practically naked. He just has his underwear on. He pulls his pants on, and I pretend not to watch him. He pauses and looks for a shirt in his drawer. **_**'Don't pay attention, Finny,'**_** I think to myself. **_**'You don't know how he feels, so don't let him know how you feel.'**_** He turns around and faces me, still without his shirt on.**

"**Finny," he asks me. "Are you ok? You're blushing an awful lot."**

'_**Shit,'**_** I think, quickly covering my cheeks with my hand. "Yeah I'm fine," I say into my hand.**

**He gives me a weird look and goes back to what he's doing. Gene pulls his shirt on and buttons it up. He finds the Devon tie and ties his tie. I search for a Devon tie and put it on. He puts his belt on and finds his school blazer and puts it on. I mirror his actions to try and stay calm around him. Gene grabs his books and looks at me.**

"**Ready to go?" he asks me.**

"**Yeah," I say**

**He walks out the door, and I follow behind him. Gene walks with me to my first class because his class is down the hall from mine. Even so, it feels like he's being a gentleman to me now. He talks to me until I reach my first class, which is Biology. **

"**I don't want to go to Biology, Gene," I whine. "Go for me?"**

"**Only if you want to go to History for me," he says jokingly with a smile.**

"**I would rather go there than to Biology," I say.**

**Gene laughs some. "I'm just joking, Finny," he says, putting an arm around me in a friendly way. **

**I wanted to rest my head on Gene's shoulder, but I held back from doing so. I arrived at Biology. Gene stopped next to me.**

"**See you next period in Spanish," he said to me as he waved and continued to walk down the hall.**

**I waved back and walked into my classroom. When class ended, I started walking to Spanish.**

"**Hey Finny! Wait up!" yelled Gene. I looked back and I saw he was running up to me. He stopped and walked next to me out of breath. I smiled at him because he was such a dork.**

"**Why did you run?" I asked him.**

"**I wanted to walk to class with you," he said still out of breath.**

**I smiled at him. "You're a dork, you know that?" I asked him.**

**Gene shrugs his shoulders at me and walks next to me.**

**I grab his hand randomly in mine. "Let's skip down the hallway!" I said to him.**

"**No," he said flatly.**

"**Why not?" I say.**

"**It's weird," Gene says trying to let go of my hand. I hold tightly onto his hand.**

"**Can I at least hold your hand?" I ask, sounding a bit too desperate. **

**Gene looks at me strange. "Sure. I guess," he says.**

**I felt so happy with his fingers intertwined with mine. His hands are stronger than they look. I looked at Gene's face. He was staring straight ahead of him, like he had something on his mind. He got to the door to our next class and I let go of his hand as we walked in the room.**

**The day flew by quickly. Gene and I were heading back to our dorm. We got to our dorm and Gene opened the door and we walked in. He took his blazer off and undid his belt and took it off. He got his homework, sat at his desk, and started to work. I sat on my bed quietly, with my blazer still on.**

**I watched him work on his homework. **_**'He looks cute when he's focused,'**_** I think to myself. **_**'He acts like there's no one else in the room.'**_** He suddenly gets up from his desk and sighs loudly and sits on his own bed.**

"**What's wrong?" I ask him concerned.**

**He rubs his forehead. "I can't focus anymore today," he says.**

**I walk over to his bed and sit next to him. "Why?" I ask.**

"**I keep thinking about Leper," he says. "I feel horrible about it."**

"**At least you weren't dating him like Brinker was," I say. As soon as I finish saying it, I slap my hand over my mouth.**

**Gene looks at me. "Brinker was dating Leper?" he asked curiously.**

"**Yeah…." I say. "He was."**

"**Wow," Gene responded. "I would have never guessed that." He pauses for a second. "Hey Finny?" he says. "I can tell you anything, right?" he says to me.**

"**Of course you can," I say to him. "You can tell me anything."**

"**Ok," he says quietly to himself. "Here goes nothing." He looks at me directly in the eyes. "I love you, Finny."**

**My heart starts beating quickly. **_**'He just said he loved me, right? He loves me? He loves me! Gene actually loves me!'**_** "I love you too, Gene!" I say, and I pounce on him and hug him.**

** "Woah!" he says. "Calm down, Finny! You're squashing me!"**

** "Sorry," I say as I get off of him. "I'm just so happy that you love me."**

** I rest my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Gene," I say. I look up at Gene and see him looking at me. I feel my lips naturally start to part and I lean my face toward his. I'm just about to kiss Gene when….**

** I wake up with total darkness around me. I look at the clock and it says **_**4:30 AM.**__**'It was just a dream?' **_**I think to myself.**_** 'No! I wanted to kiss Gene! What happens next? Fall back to sleep?!' **_**I can't fall back asleep. **

** "Psst, Gene!" I whisper across to Gene, who's asleep in his bed. "Gene!" I throw my pillow at him. "Gene, wake up!" I whisper. I see him move some in the dark and mumble something.**

** "What do you want, Finny?" he asks. "And can't it wait until after the sun comes up?"**

** "No," I whisper. "This is urgent. And can you throw my pillow back?"**

** "I'm keeping your pillow," he says and flips over and faces the wall.**

** "Gene!" I whine in a whisper. "Don't fall back asleep." I hear him breathing peacefully once again. **_**'And he fell asleep on me,' **_**I think. **_**'Whatever. I'll tell him tomorrow.' **_**I flip over and face the wall. **_**'What does this dream mean? Should I tell Gene that I love him? Or should I keep it to myself? I don't know, this is too much to think about too early in the morning.' **_**I try to fall asleep again. **_**'I really wish I hadn't throw my pillow at him now.'**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Authors notes: Hey Guys! Trouble here is now writing a new story and it is a fanfiction of the Hunger Games. I will Be writing as Gene today and It is the only time I will be doing this. Double and I are trying to see what it is like to be writing as the other person for once. Have fun and enjoy! Reviews please. Thank you~ Trouble**_

_**Chapter 9: The Morning of the Dream.**_

_**Gene's PoV**_

**I wake up and I see that I have Finny's pillow shoved in my face.**

'_**I wonder how that got there.' **_**I thought to myself.**

**I turn over to my side and I face Finny. Oh, my God! I forgot that tomorrow is Finny's birthday! I didn't get his present what am I going to do? I can quickly get a party set up for him quickly. Brinker and I can set up the party and we can have a couple of our other friends to come to it too. Should there be alcohol? I don't know. Should there be games? I don't know. Brinker would know best. I pick up Finny's pillow and held it up ready to throw it at him and I stopped. I saw how cute he looks sprawled up in his bed. His covers are falling onto the floor and hanging off the bed. Finny's hair is a mess. His blonde hair, a mess, I can't believe it! I get up quietly trying not to disturb him and I look at our clock and it reads '**_**6:01 A.M'**_ **I always get up earlier before him. I grab his pillow and I put it on his face. I stopped and picked it up again and examined his face. He looks so peaceful asleep. He looks so much younger than he is. He is so innocent asleep. I just want to caress his face. I get dressed and headed off to Brinker's dorm. I reach his dorm which is across the hall from my dorm. I stop at his door. I can't stand to be able to walk into this room considering Leper lives in here with Brinker. How can he stand it? How can he cope with his death? I don't know. Leper's death hit everyone of us hard. I grab the doorknob and I open the door and I see Brinker is asleep. I look over to Leper's side of his room. I see his stuff is gone. I guess Brinker couldn't stand looking at his stuff, so he got rid of it. I walk over to his lamp and I turn it on. Brinker mumbles and he turns off to his side facing the wall. I turn around and close the door and I walk back over to him and I gently shake him.**

"**Brinker wake up." I say aloud.**

**He mumbles. I push him harder.**

"**Brinker wake up." I say louder.**

**I shake him harder. He turns around and looks me in the face. He rubs his eyes. **

"**What? What do you want?" Brinker says half awake and half asleep.**

"**Tomorrow is Finny's birthday." I said.**

**Oh, is it? I forgot." Brinker replied.**

**Yeah don't we all. I smile. We get up and stay awake. We plan his party for forty-five minutes before we hear people in our hall get up and start to get dress and get ready for school. They get showers too, so we hear showers are running. Brinker and I have the party planned out already so we are ready to roll. **

…

**Today is Finny's birthday. Everyone who likes him crowded around him and praised him by saying happy birthday to him all day. The party starts at seven and ends at ten. At night. We are about to play spin the bottle. It was Brinker's idea to have that game. We have small alcoholic drink, not much, but some. We have food like hot dogs, hamburgers, and chips and soda as well. I got the food. I was hungry. Thats why we have food. It wasn't even planned on being here. We have the party in our dorm room. Today is Friday, so many people are going to be out visiting their family. We only have ten to fifteen friends here. Not a lot but there are a good amount of friends. Our dorms are pretty big so you fit a good amount of people in our dorms. We played spin the bottle and now it's my turn. Finny is having a blast with his friends because I can see he's laughing and joking around with his friends. I look around the room and I spin the bottle. It lands on Finny. I am in shock. I just can't believe I have to kiss Finny. I love him, but I'm not going to have our first kiss because of a stupid game. It won't count. We look at each other and I see he's shocked too. I lean forward to him and I see he's leaning forward as well. I am almost a couple of inches from his face and I see him pucker his lips. I do the same. We touch each other and I realized his lips are soft, full and warm. I feel my body shiver and shake. I love Finny and now I'm kissing him once and for all.**

'_**This kiss doesn't count.'**_ **I thought to myself. **

**I see Finny back up and spin the bottle and It lands on a person I don't know. I see him kiss the other guy. I feel so jealous. I ended up walking from the room. Brinker ends up following me and he stops me in the middle of the hallway. He turns back around and closes the door to our dorm so no one hears us talking. Brinker looks me in the eye and says,**

"**Why did you leave?"**

"**I left because I got tired and I need to study for a quiz tomorrow." I said.**

"**Tomorrow is Saturday, Gene. What's really going on? After you kissed Finny, I saw you look at him when he kissed another guy." Brinker implied. **

"**What are you getting at?" I asked Brinker.**

"**You know exactly what I am getting at. Tell me. I was dating Leper and I love him. Now you can tell me anything." Brinker said.**

**I looked at Brinker in shock. I can't believe Brinker and Leper were together. How come this never occurred to me? I looked at Brinker and said,**

"**I love Finny."**

"**I know you do. Get in there and tell him." Brinker said.**

**I looked at Brinker and looked at the door. I walked towards the door and walked into the room and I called Finny to come outside with me and he walked out while Brinker walked in to entertain the guests. I pulled Finny aside and walked into Brinker's room and shut the door and told Finny to sit on the bed. I walked up to him and I said,**

"**Finny, I have to tell you something."**

"**No. I have to tell you something first." Finny said.**

**I was shocked. Finny has to tell me something? That's different. I wonder what he has to say to me.**

"**I have always been your best pal for so long and I have to say this. I love you." Finny says to me.**

"**What." I say startled.**

"**I love you, Gene." He said again.**

**I look at him and he walks up to me and puts his hand on my face and kisses me deeply. I feel my body go soft and limp to his touch. I kiss back. It was intimate and short. He let go and caressed my face. I look into his eyes. They've never looked prettier than they do now. I said aloud,**

"**I love you too, Finny. I always have. Stay with me forever?" I asked.**

"**Sure. Forever and always." Finny said back.**

"**Forever and always."**

**The party ends at 10:20 P.M. everyone leaves by then because they're tired. Finny and I decided to tell Brinker in the morning that we are officially together. I get my pajamas on and Finny gets his on too. We go to bed at exactly 10:30 P.M. We are all tired. I lay down and turn off my lamp just as Finny got into his bed. I drift off to sleep. I suddenly became awoken to Finny crawling into my bed in the middle of the night. He lays with me and we cuddle til morning comes. We have never been together like this since the tree. I look back on how I saved Finny from his death at the tree. I love him and he loves me. I can't help myself, but letting a smile creep on my face. I turn around in my bed and face Finny. I see he's already drifted off to sleep again. I lean forward and kissed his forehead. I said,**

"**Goodnight, Finny. I love you. I love you and you love me too. We will never be parted farther away than we are now."**

**I hug him and drifted off to sleep with Finny in my arms.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Author's Notes: That last chapter! That's what this fanfic is all about! I'm back to being Gene again. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Tell us what you think. It feels like our views are dragging lately. Show us the love! We may not finish if we don't get some reviews and more views. Cheers! ~ Double**_

**Chapter 10: The next morning**

**Gene's PoV**

** I woke up the next morning with Finny in my arms, cuddled against me. He looks so adorable when he's sleeping. I push Finny's hair out of his eyes. I look at our clock. It says **_**7:30 A.M. **_**Its Saturday today, so no classes today. ****Not that there would be classes anyway. Winter break starts on Monday and lasts until next Tuesday.**

'_**I can be with Finny all day now,'**_** I think to myself. **

**I look back at Finny. His lips are slightly pursed while he's sleeping. I smile at him and kiss him delicately on the lips, trying not to wake him. He stays asleep. **

'_**I gotta pee,'**_** I think to myself. **_**'But how am I going to get up without waking Finny?' **_

**I let go of Finny and crawl over him out of the bed. As soon as I stand up and start walking toward the bathroom, I feel Finny grab my hand.**

** "Where are you going, Gene?" he asks me.**

** "To the bathroom," I answer him.**

** "Oh. Ok," he says.**

** "Can you let go of my hand so I can go?" I ask him.**

** He lets go of my hand and I go to the bathroom. When I walk out, I don't see Finny anywhere.**

** "Surprise hug!" Finny yells and he comes up behind me and hugs me around the waist.**

** I turn around and look at him. I smile at him and hug him back. He smiles brightly at me, and then purses his lips slightly and leans his face in towards mine. I do the same and we kiss each other on the lips for a moment.**

** "I have you to myself today," Finny says with a smile that seems to turn into a naughtier one.**

** I laugh some. "Not yet, Finny," I say, hinting into what I know he means.**

** "I know," he says slightly frowning. "You're just so cute though."**

** I smile at him again. Someone knocks at our dorm door.**

** "Who else is awake this early?" I say as I let go of Finny and walk to the door.**

** I open the door and see that it's Brinker. He's already dressed.**

** "Hey Brinker," I say to him. "What's up?"**

** He walks into the room and closes the door behind him. "I need to know," he says.**

** "Need to know what?" I ask.**

** "If you did what I told you to do," he says.**

** Finny walks up next to me. "What did you tell him to do?" he says as he touches my hand with his and goes to hold it.**

** Brinker watches Finny's hand. "I believe you've already answered my question," he says as he points at our intertwined hands.**

** "I told Finny I love him and he said he loves me too. We're officially together now," I say as Finny lays his head on my shoulder. I smile at him and kiss him on the forehead.**

** Brinker smiles and says, "Congratulations to both of you. Best of luck to you both."**

** "Thanks," I say to Brinker. He smiles and nods at me.**

** "I'll just be going now," he says. "You two have a good day." He leaves and goes back to his dorm.**

** Finny looks up at me. "I'm bored," he says.**

** "Me too," I answer.**

** "We should go outside," he says. "It would be fun."**

** "That does actually sound like fun," I say to him.**

** He smiles at me. "Let's get dressed then," he says.**

** We both search for clothes and start to get dressed. Finny gets dressed in warm clothes and heads into the bathroom to brush his hair. I finish getting dressed and wait for Finny. He comes out and I go in and brush my teeth. I brush my teeth and walk back out. Finny already has his coat on. I put my coat on and search for my scarf. **

** "Where's my scarf?" I ask Finny, looking over at him. He's holding my scarf out to me. "Oh," I say. "Thank you." I take my scarf from him. I put it on and put on my gloves. I look over at Finny.**

** "Ready to go?" I ask him.**

** He nods his head and walks over to me. I walk over to our dorm door and open it and walk out of our dorm, with Finny following behind me. We walk down the hall to head outside.**

** "Race you when we get outside," Finny says behind me.**

** "You're on," I respond with a sly smile.**

** We get outside and take our positions.**

** Finny looks at me. "Ready?" he asks.**

** I nod my head.**

** "Ready, set, go!" Finny says as he starts dashing off.**

** I follow behind him running slower than my fastest. He's running like a bullet ahead of me. I suddenly run as fast as I can behind him. I catch up to him quickly. I jump onto his back.**

** "Sneak attack!" I say as I jump on his back. He yells something and falls forward face first into the snow. I'm sitting on top of him laughing at him.**

** "Are you ok?" I ask while I'm still laughing at him.**

** He pulls his face up out of the snow and wipes it off. "You're gonna pay for that," he says angrily. He pushes me off him and pins me to the ground. I push him off and pin him down. He smiles at me naughtily.**

** "So you want that?" he says to me hinting in on something naughtier than our wrestling.**

** "No!" I say to him. "You pin me down and I don't accuse you of being horny. The fact that you brought this up proves that you're horny yourself."**

** "Maybe I am," he says. **

**He pulls his arms free from my pinning and puts them around my neck. He pulls my face closer to his and pushes his lips into mine. I become dazed for a moment. I kiss back when I become aware again. I feel his tongue rub against my bottom lip quickly. As if automatically, my mouth opens slightly and allows his tongue to slip in. He slips his tongue into my mouth and battles my own tongue. I eventually start to use my tongue and battle with his. We kiss for what feels like forever in my mind. Eventually, Finny releases from the kiss. I sit up and kneel on Finny's legs. Finny starts to laugh.**

"**What?" I ask him.**

"**I thought you said you weren't horny," he said, pointing at the slight boner in my pants.**

"**Shut up!" I yell at him. "It's your damn fault anyway!"**

"**Don't worry, Gene," he says to me. "I'll take care of it."**

**He sits up and pushes on my chest and pushes me onto my back. He straddles over top of me and smiles at me.**

"**You're in good hands," he says to me as he moves his face closer to mine.**

**Suddenly, a snowball hits Finny in the side of the face. I burst out laughing.**

"**Who the hell threw that?" Finny asked angrily. **

**He got another snowball thrown at his face. I look over in the direction the snowballs are coming from.**

"**Incoming attack!" Brinker yells from behind a bush before running out and pelting us both with snowballs.**

**Finny and I join the snowball fight with Brinker, ganging up against him. It was fun. It was the most fun the three of us have had together since Leper died. The most fun with just the three of us. Leper would have liked the snowball fight. I think Leper would have liked to see Finny and I together the way we are now. **

"**Gene," Finny says to me after we finish. "I'm cold." He walks up to me and hugs me.**

**I hug him back to warm him up. "I know," I say to him. "I'm cold too."**

"**How about we head back inside?" Brinker suggests.**

"**Sounds like a plan," I say. Finny nods his head in agreement.**

**Finny stops hugging me and goes and holds my hand instead while he head back inside. Our hands fit together perfectly. They perfectly intertwine with each other. **

**Brinker looks at the two of us. "You two are perfect together," he says to us.**

**I smile toward him and look over at Finny walking beside me. 'I guess Finny and I are perfect together. Our hands fit perfectly together, so maybe everything about us fits together perfectly. I don't know yet. What I do know is that I love Finny. I never want to leave his side.' I smile and kiss his forehead just before we head back in the door. **

"**I love you," I whisper in his ear.**

"**I love you too," he says with a delicate smile on his face.**

**I never want this feeling to end. I just want this moment to last **_**forever.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Authors notes: Hey guys! Welcome back and thank you for the views.I am so sorry that this chapter is late. I have been so busy and I forgot to post it. I know that this is no reason for an excuse and I am so sorry. I hope you guys can forgive me? Review and enjoy please! Also look at my other fanfiction: The Hunger Games: A fanfiction of The Hunger Games series. Thank you!~ Trouble**_

**Chapter 11:**

**Finny's PoV**

**I walk back inside with Brinker and Gene. It's a lot warmer inside than it is outside. I go to my dorm and Brinker and Gene headed to Brinker's dorm. I undressed myself of my coat, scarf, and gloves. I put on a sweater and sweatpants on top of my t-shirt and pants. I need to warm up. I'm freezing. I warmed up a bit after awhile. I walked to Brinker's room and I see Gene and Brinker are sitting on the end of the side of the bed and Brinker has his face in his hands and I hear him sobbing. I feel scared now. I look at Gene. He looks up and he has a book in his hands. It's a leather-bound book. Small enough to be a journal book. I look at Brinker and I said,**

"**What happened? What's wrong, Brinker?"**

**Brinker looked up and said nothing. His eyes are red and puffy. I looked at Gene and he said,**

"**Leper… Leper… He… He gave Brinker his journal from when he came back from the war. It mentions what happened and what it was like in the war. Leper gave Brinker this journal when he came back. Brinker thought it was a book, but it wasn't. It was Leper's journal. He thought it would be good for him to have something of his while he was in the war. Only that he didn't know he would die and this would be what's going on in his mind at the time." Gene said.**

**This only upsetted Brinker even more because I see he's sobbing more ferociously now. I walked to Brinker and put my arm around him and comforted him until he calmed down a bit. I looked over to Gene and he's reading the diary. I reached over and took it from him and started reading. Gene suddenly started to cry a little now. I read the book and the front page says,**

'_**To Brinker. Love, Leper.'**_

**I went to the next page and it read,**

"_**Journal of Elwin Lepellier. **_

_**I went into war just a couple of days ago. I feel bad that I just left my friends Gene, Finny and most of all, Brinker. I love Brinker. I only notified my friends two weeks before my deportation into war. I can't wait to go skiing in the Alps. I enlisted the same day that I was deported off to war. I am almost to my base camp. I traveled by airplane and I am terribly afraid of heights. No wonder I didn't want to go climb the tree. **_

_**It was only two days ago that I got here at base and things have been long and hard for me. Skiing in the Alps was not like I expected. I am about to go training soon. Every morning we run up and down the hill behind our base camp, in the cold, five times and each time you go up and down that equals to five miles. We have to do this twice a day. We even have to run around the mountains to warm-up our bodies since it's really cold up here.**_

_**I am tired. Very tired today was a long day. only a week ago week ago I left to go to war and I was not expecting to see the things I see. I miss Brinker and Finny and Gene. I can't take it here anymore. I have to get out of here. I don't like this place. I need to leave.**_

_**I'm going to escape today. I need to get out of here. I have to. I have to. I have to. I need to. I am leaving after dinner when everyone has free time so they would be walking off to play games or doing exercises. I am going to just slip away, but first I have to come up with a plan. I am not crazy. I am not. It is too hard and evil here. I need to die. I want to die. Suicide. Suicide is the best option now. No, I love Brinker I am not going to commit suicide in the war. It's dumb. I am leaving now.**_

_**I just left camp today. I do not need a section 8. Not at all. I am going to meet up with Finny, Gene and most of all Brinker. People stare at me like I'm crazy or something. I just haven't had a shower or bath in a week. They shortened showers due to budget costs. I am almost at Devon school. I am almost here. I will reach the school in 10 minutes."**_

**That was the end of the journal of Leper. I looked up at Brinker and saw that he's sleeping. I guess he cried himself to sleep. He really does love Leper. Gene is crying, but not as much as Brinker was. I walked over to Gene and we cried together for five minutes til we left Brinker alone to sleep. Gene and I walked to our dorm and got dressed for bed. The next morning I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went outside with Gene. Just as we were reaching the tree and just about as I was going to climb, I saw a girl in the tree. **

'_**A girl? what is a girl doing in an all boys boarding school?'**_ **I thought to myself.**

**I looked up at her and she was reading a book. She has brown hair., glasses and she is very pretty. I looked up at her and shouted,**

"**Hey! What are you doing in our tree?"**

**The girl looked at us, startled, and said,**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know this was your spot."**

"**It's okay. Hi my name is Finny and this is Gene." I said pointing to Gene.. I looked at him and he was studying the girl. He was looking at her like she was a friend he's known before. The girl climbed down and looked at us and said,**

"**My name is Lisa. I am the daughter of the Latin teacher here. I come visit every so often whenever I want to. My mom and my dad split up when I was eight and they have been working out this custody thing since then. I'm 17 now. Almost a legal adult."**

**I looked at her and smiled **

"**Welcome to Devon." I said.**

**She looked at me and said,**

**"********Thank you. I surely will. I'll come by tomorrow and be here for the rest of the next two days. I got to go. It was nice meeting you two!" Lisa said as she was walking away. I looked at Gene and Gene looked at me. We smiled and then walked off to the tree and enjoyed the rest of the day together. **


	13. Chapter 12

_**Author's Notes: Welcome back! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I know there hasn't been a whole lot of romance in here, but it's coming. It's coming slowly and gradually. As always, review and enjoy! I really want to see reviews from you guys. Also, they are on winter break right now, so it would be Tuesday in the story, but there's no classes due to winter break. Cheers! ~ Double**_

**Chapter 12: The next day**

**Gene's PoV**

** I woke up that morning shivering. **

_**'Why is it so cold in here?' **_**I thought.**

** I got up and walked over to the window. It was open for some reason. I closed it, so it wouldn't be so cold. I walked back to my bed half asleep. My clock said that it was only **_**3:05 AM.**_** Walking back to my bed, I tripped over something and fell on the floor with a thump. It felt like a body.**

** "Mmm Gene, please try to keep it down," the body said half asleep.**

** It was Finny. Why is Finny sleeping on the floor? Did he open the window? Why would he open the window, it's freezing outside.**

** "Finny," I asked him. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"**

** "I got hot in my bed, so I decided to sleep on the floor and crack a window a tiny bit," he responded sleepily.**

** He scooted next to me and hugged me.**

** "Goodnight Gene," he said falling back to sleep again.**

** "Can't we just sleep in my bed?" I asked.**

** "It's too hot in your bed," Finny responded.**

** "Can I at least get a blanket?" I asked. "I'm freezing."**

** "Sure, whatever," Finny replied, only half listening.**

** I grabbed the corner of my blanket and pulled it onto the floor and covered myself and Finny with it. Finny had his pillow on the floor, and he pulled me close enough to him that we could share his pillow. I fell asleep again on the floor with Finny.**

…**.**

** The sun rose and Finny and I woke up and got dressed and ready for the day. We were planning to go to the tree again and see Lisa. It was odd to see a girl on the school grounds, but she was just visiting her father, the Latin teacher. We walked down to the tree together, and sure enough, Lisa was there. She was sitting in the tree again, reading a book.**

** "Hey, stranger!" Finny shouted up to her.**

** She looked down at us and waved. She climbed down and stood in front of us.**

** "Good to see you two again," Lisa said. "Finny," she said pointing at Finny, "and Gene," she said pointing at me.**

** Finny smiled. "You remembered our names," he said.**

** "Yeah," she said. "So, what do you two do for fun around here?"**

** Finny and I exchanged looks with each other. **

** "Lots of stuff," Finny replied.**

** I looked the book she was holding in her hands near her chest. The title appeared to say, **_**"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."**_

"**You're reading **_**Pride and Prejudice?**_**" I asked her.**

"**Yeah," she said. "It's a classic."**

"**I know," I said. "I've read it before too. Do you like it?"**

"**I love it," she replied with a smile.**

"**I loved it too," I said.**

**We started discussing the book while Finny stayed quiet and watched us. Lisa and I found lots of things we have in common. We love to read, we keep up with our studies, we do well in school, and we both hate sports.**

**We finished talking about the book after talking for about ten minutes. I look over at Finny.**

"**I forgot you were there, Finny," I said. "You didn't say a word."**

"**I didn't want to interrupt your in depth conversation about some old book," he said with a fake looking smile on his face.**

"**Do either of you know the time?" Lisa asked us.**

**I look at the watch on my wrist. "**_**10:45 AM**_**," I say. "Why do you ask?"**

"**I've got to go back to my dad now," she said. "But it was fun." **

** She starts to walk away and waves. "It was nice talking to you, Gene," she said. "Oh, and you too Finny.**

** "We should get back now too," I said to Finny.**

** He looked at me a bit bitterly. "Yeah," he said. "Let's go."**

** He practically grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. It almost felt like he was trying to show that I'm only his, and no else's. He kissed me on the lips and started walking. I walked by his side.**

_**'Finny's acting really strange,'**_** I think to myself. **_**"Why?"**_

** "Finny," I ask. "Are you ok?"**

** "What would make you think I'm not?" he asked me, squeezing my hand tighter.**

** "I don't know," I say. "You're just acting weird today."**

** "What?" Finny asked in an awkward tone. "What makes you think I'm acting weird? Maybe you're acting weird."**

** "I'm pretty sure I'm acting normal," I said to him.**

** He seems to ignore what I say and starts to walk faster, practically pulling me behind him. I have to walk faster to keep up with him. He kept walking as fast as he could.**

** "Finny," I said. "Slow down some, would you?"**

** We stepped on the pavement, and Finny took one wrong step and started to slide on an ice patch. I quickly grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer to me. He ended up laying back in my arms some.**

** "Are you alright?" I asked him.**

** "Yeah," he said. "I'm ok."**

** He stood back up and hugged me around the neck. I wrapped my one arm around his waist.**

** "Come on," I said. "Let's just get back inside."**

** He stopped hugging me and we walked back inside to our dorm.**

** Just as we reached our dorm, I saw Lisa again.**

** She spotted us as smiled. She came over to us.**

** "Hey Gene," she says. "Do you want to hang out again?"**

** "Sure," I say with a smile. "You want to come too, Finny?"**

** "I'll pass," he says a bit upset.**

** "Why?" I asked surprised.**

** Lisa seemed to realize that there might be a bit of confrontation, so she politely excused herself and walked away.**

"**Just meet me at the library then, ok Gene?" she said.**

"**Ok," I replied and she walked away.**

**I turned back to Finny. "Why don't you want to spend time with Lisa?" I asked.**

"**I'm just not in the mood now, ok?" he answered.**

"**But why?" I asked, still pushing the matter.**

"**Just fucking go, ok Gene?!" he said, suddenly enraged at me.**

**I was taken aback by his tone. Brinker walked out of his dorm.**

"**What's going on?" he asked.**

"**I'll just hang out with Brinker!" Finny said and hugged Brinker. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" Brinker asked Finny. "Get off of me."**

**Brinker pushed Finny off of him.**

"**Are you sure, Finny?" I asked him.**

"**I'm sure," he said. "I'll hang with Brinker." He walked in Brinker's dorm room.**

"**Ok then…." I said and walked off to the library.**

'_**What the hell has gotten into Finny?' I asked myself. 'This isn't like him. Not like him at all.'**_


	14. Chapter 13

_Authors notes: Hey guys welcome back. Again I repeat, I am sorry for being late. My sister keeps having pains with her pregnancy and I had to help her last night so I couldn't write or post the story till today. Thank you. Review and Enjoy!~ Trouble._

Chapter 13:

I watch while Gene is getting ready to go hang with Lisa. I am pissed at him. Really pissed. I see Brinker is looking at me. I think he knows I am mad and jealous. Gene leaves to meet with Lisa. That made me even more mad to think he never said goodbye to me. Brinker says to me,

"I know you are mad at him. I see it in your eyes. Good ol' Finny is mad. Not happy or cheery."

"Shut up, Brinker!" I said.

He looked at me shockingly. I suddenly regret it. I can't believe I snapped at him. Brinker walks off.

"Brink. I am sorry. Stop!" I said.

Too late. He is already is gone through the door. I strip down and took a nap. I wake up to Gene waking me up.

"What? What do you need?" I mumble.

"We need to talk," Gene says.

I wake up and I said,

"I'm sorry, Gene."

"For what?" Gene says.

"For being jealous. I am jealous that you hang with Lisa and not me. I took my anger out on Brinker. I am sorry." I said. Gene moved in on me and I flinched. He kissed me on the lips. He was warm and full. I felt tingly. I grabbed his hands and backed up.

"Thank you," I said.

"I forgive you, Finny," Gene said.

We hugged for what it seemed like ten minutes. We let go and I looked into Gene's eyes. They sparkle in the slightest movement of light.

"I love you, Gene," I said.

"I love you too, Finny." Gene replied back.

We got up and headed to the tree. We can't really go into the water since it's really cold out now and the water is probably frozen now. We are dressed in our coats, scarves, and gloves. We climbed up to the tree. Gene slipped off a branch while climbing the tree I caught him and pulled him up just in time before he fell down to the ground. We are only ten feet off the ground. We reach the limb of which I almost fell out of and we sat down on the limb. We sat down for five minutes and never said a word to each other. I looked over to Gene and I see he is drifting off to sleep. I shook him and he jolted awake. He looks pretty startled.

"Huh? What? Oh, it's you," Gene said.

I laughed. I leaned on him and laid on the limb like we did when he rescued me on the day of my falling out of the tree. We slept for ten minutes before we got really cold and went back inside. We went into Brinker's dorm and we talked to Brinker. It took me awhile to work up the nerve to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Brinker. For this morning when I snapped at you," I said.

"It's alright, Fin. I understand," He said back.

We all started to head out of the dorm and in the hallway we heard yelling. Brinker runs to the door and opens it and I peek through into the hallway over his shoulder and Gene is behind me. I saw people crowding and talking and freaking out. Brinker walks out into the hallway and looked over the peoples shoulder and came walking back to us. He ushered us inside.

"Get inside the dorm now." He said.

We walked back in his dorm and Gene sat on his bed and I sat on his chair and Brinker stood in the front of the door.

"There is something wrong. A person is on the floor, He is, like, he does not look good. I think he might be having a Panic attack. I don't know." Brinker said.

I feel tension in the air growing. Brinker never paused to say something this long.

"I did not get a good look at the person on the floor I don't know who it is."

"I will look again." Brinker said as he was leaving the room.

My heart is pounding. Brinker took a while till he came back again. He looked at us. I looked at Gene and back to Brinker. He looks like he just died.

"There is a girl with brown hair and glasses and she looks as if she is having trouble breathing. I don't know who she is. Is she the Lisa girl you guys hang with?"

"I am very sorry."

My heart stopped. I looked at Gene and my mouth is wide open. I see Gene is in shock. He looks very pale. I can't believe Lisa is hurt. I ran out of the room and into the hallway to meet up with Lisa. I push my way through the crowd and I see the school's doctor is taking care of her. He does CPR and he grabs her and runs off into the hospital room. I followed him.

_"I guess she came to meet with us. What was she going to tell us?"_ I thought to myself.

"Brinker! Gene! Follow me!" I yelled behind my back in the direction of Brinkers dorm.

Before I turned the corner I saw Brinker and Gene leave his dorm and started running towards me pushing their way through the hallway's crowd. I ran into the Hospital room and met with the doctor. He was just laying her down onto the bad. He grabbed an inhaler and started using it on her. He looked at me and back to her. Brinker came in with Gene and I yelled at Brinker to call Lisa's dad. The doctor started using the inhaler on her and she woke up and took a deep breath. I started to cry. I am so relieved. I was able to breathe again since she is. The doctor stopped and looked at her eyes to make sure she is okay. He walked off and I walked towards her.

"Hey. You had an asthma attack. You are okay now." I said.

Lisa looks shocked and tired I let her go.

_"How come she didn't use her inhaler on time?"_ I thought to myself.

I will just let her go for now. I looked at Brinker and Gene and they are conversing. I saw the teacher come in and we left. I went to my dorm and fell asleep in my clothes till the next morning.

….

I woke up sweating. It's winter and I am sweating. I guess Gene turned up the heater last night after I went to sleep. I got up and read the clock. _'7:32 A.M.'_ I got up off my bed and I put on different clothes and shoes and headed off to the hospital wing. I walked through the door and was ready to meet Lisa. I walked in and I did not see her anywhere. I walked off to the window that overlooks the driveway of the school and I saw Lisa walking and Hugged her dad and got into a cab and drove off.

"She left! Why?! Why did she leave?" I yelled out loud.

I ran outside and tried to follow the cab, but I was too late. I looked behind me and walked off towards her dad and I said,

"Why did she leave?"

"It was her time to go home and I did not want her to be here alone with boys on her mind rather than her noticing she was not breathing right which made her not be able to get to her inhaler on time," The teacher said to me.

I feel sorry all of a sudden. We caused this. I have to tell Gene she left.

"Oh, one more thing. She wanted you and Gene to have this."

He held up a book wrapped in pieces of paper and I opened it and it was her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_, her favorite book.

"Thank you." I said as walking off to my dorm.

I went inside my dorm and laid the book down on the night table and got my towel and clothes and got into the shower. I showered for an hour til Gene woke up.

_'How am I gonna tell Gene about Lisa?'_ I thought to myself.

I finished and I told him everything and he understands. I gave him the book and he put it on his bed and he took a shower. After he was done, we hung out together for the rest of the day. Today is the last day of the break.


End file.
